


Five Times Tiana Cooked For Others and One Time Someone Cooked For Tiana

by ashleybenlove



Category: 30 Rock, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Princess and the Frog (2009), Wreck-It Ralph (2012)
Genre: 5+1 Things, And a meal, As Cartman would say Whatever I do what I want, Bruce Banner Gets A Hug, Bruce Banner Needs a Hug, Bruce deserved this, Community: disney_kink, Cooking, F/M, Why is Liz Lemon in this fic?, because why not
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-01
Updated: 2018-06-01
Packaged: 2019-05-17 02:30:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14823518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashleybenlove/pseuds/ashleybenlove
Summary: Five Times Tiana Cooked For Others and One Time Someone Cooked For Tiana.





	Five Times Tiana Cooked For Others and One Time Someone Cooked For Tiana

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Babysitting Incident](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/386669) by barbarafett. 
  * Inspired by [Untitled Tony Stark and Vanellope fic](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/386670) by thorsodinsn. 



> I originally posted this anonymously in June 2013 on the Disney Kink Meme for the prompt: "Five times Tiana cooked for other people, one time someone cooked for her."
> 
> The two Inspired by fics were on my mind at the time I wrote/posted the fic. (The reason the Untitled one goes to my tumblr blog is because the original post has been deleted by the author).
> 
> Also, Bruce is meant to be the Mark Ruffalo version of the character.

1\. Charlotte La Bouff

Out of all the people that Tiana cooked for, Charlotte was one of Tiana’s favorites. Charlotte’s supportiveness for Tiana’s cooking endeavors was never ending, for which Tiana was very grateful. Charlotte wanted Tiana to succeed and to continue doing what she did. And Charlotte was very vocal about it, making sure that Tiana knew without a doubt that Charlotte loved what Tiana made. 

While Charlotte loved anything that Tiana made, she was especially fond of the desserts, in particular beignets. 

“Lottie, you know I can make something other than beignets, right?” Tiana asked. 

“I know, I know, darling, I just have a sweet tooth for those beignets!” Charlotte said. She let out a husky, hungry growl. 

“Well, all right, Lottie,” Tiana said with a smile. 

Tiana decided not to just make beignets for her best friend but an actual meal, the beignets being the dessert. She made a big helping of jambalaya that included some of Charlotte’s favorite meats and vegetables. 

When Tiana was finished, and she showed Charlotte the jambalaya, the blonde woman’s face lit up excitedly and allowed Tiana to place the meal on the table before giving Tiana a big, warm hug with a few wet cheek kisses. 

“Oh Tia, this looks amazing! I can’t wait to eat it!” Charlotte said. 

“Good, I can’t wait for you to eat it,” Tiana replied, before she placed a plate in front of Charlotte and placed a large helping of jambalaya on it. 

 

2\. Liz Lemon

“Is this a stress dream? Should I be going to sleep in the dream?” Liz Lemon said to herself. Liz Lemon looked around at the restaurant and considered actually lying down on the floor and going to sleep.

“Not a dream, honey,” Tiana said. She gently placed her hands on the woman’s shoulders and guided her to a table.

“Are you sure you’re Tiana? And not just someone who my brain is telling me looks like Tiana? Because I once thought I sat next to Oprah on an airplane and it wasn’t Oprah,” Liz asked. She looked embarrassed and awkward remembering that specific incident. 

“I’m sure I’m Tiana,” Tiana said gently. “Sit down. I’ll feed you.”

“Oh yes, please,” Liz said.

“What would you like?” 

“Everything. Especially sandwiches,” Liz replied. “And junk food.”

Tiana chuckled, gave Liz a little salute and then went to work making Elizabeth Lemon a hearty meal (that included sandwiches) that would make the television writer happy.

“This is all for me?” Liz asked when Tiana finally emerged from her kitchen multiple hours later with a magnificent spread.

Sandwiches, macaroni and cheese, a delicious steak, red beans and rice, various desserts (including beignets) were all included. 

Liz was ecstatic.

 

3\. Vanellope Von Schweetz

“What are you gonna make me, Tiana?” Vanellope asked. “Huh? Huh? What you gonna make me?” Vanellope jumped up and down around Tiana while she said all this, with her quickly moving around Tiana, probably using that teleporting ability she had. 

“Calm down, sugar darlin’,” Tiana said. “I’ll make you something you like.”

“But what?” Vanellope asked. “I like sugar! You know that right?”

“Well, of course I do!” Tiana said. “I’ve got something in mind that I think you’re gonna like.” Tiana gently touched her temple with her fingers when she said the word ‘mind’ and smiled at her.

Vanellope smiled back.

“You just gotta wait while I make it,” Tiana said.

“Yes, ma’am!” Vanellope said. 

What Tiana ended up making for Vanellope was a small cake that was decorated and shaped to look like Vanellope’s kart. 

“Hey, that’s my kart!” Vanellope exclaimed once she saw the completed cake.

“In cake form,” Tiana said, with a smile. “Eat up.”

“Well, doi, of course I will!” Vanellope said teleporting into a chair. 

 

4\. Naveen

Naveen was also one of Tiana’s favorites when it came to people that she loved to cook for. He had helped her realize her dream, after all; and she loved him dearly, with her whole self. And part of her self including cooking for people, so, she showed her love for him by cooking for her beloved. Her mama did always say that the quickest way to a man’s heart is his stomach. 

On their first year anniversary, her gift to him was their anniversary dinner, a magnificent meal, with dishes from her home of New Orleans and from his home of Maldonia (thank goodness for those recipes that his mother had sent!) as part of the meal. She had spent hours making the meal, expressing her love for her husband while she had worked on the dishes. 

When she finally showed the meal to her husband at dinner that night, she whispered, “I love you” in his ear. 

While they ate the delicious meal, one of the things that Naveen told her was, “The food tells me of your love for me, my darling. I can taste it.”

 

5\. Dr. Bruce Banner

“Doctor Banner, I want you to eat all of the food that I make you, okay?” Tiana said, kindly to the beleaguered looking man in her kitchen.

Dr. Bruce Banner nodded silently. 

“You look like you could use a big meal that will fill you up, honey,” Tiana said.

Bruce nodded again.

“Yes,” he said softly.

She gently patted him on his back.

“Well, don’t you worry; Tiana is going to do just that, Doctor Banner,” Tiana said, and immediately started make her way around her kitchen. 

“Please don’t make too much of a fuss for me,” Bruce said softly.

“Don’t worry, Doctor Banner, it is absolutely no trouble at all,” Tiana said. “How about gumbo with some red beans and rice? I can make some beignets, too?”

Bruce politely nodded his agreement and allowed Tiana to make him everything she just said. 

When Bruce had his fill of all the food Tiana had made, including the beignets, before he left, he said sincerely, “Thank you so much for your hospitality and the meal.” 

“You are quite welcome, Doctor Banner. I am glad you got a good meal in your stomach,” Tiana said, with a smile.

She gave him a hug, which surprised the physicist, but he returned the hug. 

“You take care of yourself!” Tiana told him as he left her kitchen. 

“Thank you,” she heard him say.

 

1\. Naveen

By the time that five years had gone by since they had married, Naveen had become fairly skilled at cooking. While he certainly was not at Tiana’s level, he could do a good job at cooking and could make some of the dishes in Tiana’s restaurant without much assistance (Tiana tended towards making a lot of the dishes herself). With their five year wedding anniversary being very soon, he wanted to do something special for the woman he loved so much.

The idea hit him while he stirred the pot of gumbo in the restaurant. 

He would cook for her. She deserved that. She put so much love into her cooking that she didn’t even have to _tell_ her that she loved him, he could taste it in the food she made for him, something he had known for years now. He would do her the same service. He would show her his love for her by cooking her something wonderful. 

So, on the night of their fifth year anniversary, he put together a beautiful meal, all on his own, of the New Orleans cuisine that he had become so accustomed to after living there for half a decade, food that she had previously noted as enjoying and even the beignets that were such a part of her meals. 

When she saw the amazing, beautiful meal that Naveen had made, she cried from happiness.


End file.
